Rain
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Her plead. His resolve. Something much more than we can fathom. [ShikaIno]
1. Nothing But

**Nothing But**

- . - . - + - . - . -

There was nothing but the rain.

She would reach out, arm outstretched, fingers aiming to reach him. She wanted to trace every curve of his face, to feel his warmth beneath her, to swallow her damned foolish pride and just _say it_.

That she just didn't care about such trivial, troublesome things anymore. That she knew what she wanted most... what she needed.

But, of course, as the cold, cruel water drenched her freezing body, she couldn't reach him.

Because there was nothing but the rain.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	2. He Saw

**He Saw**

- . - . - + - . - . -

He saw her reach for him.

He saw her pale ivory skin, flushed from the chill of rain, her ocean-like blue eyes made ice-cold from years of every pain imaginable, though she has lived a sheltered life. Her long, pale hair is dripping with cool precipitation, as are her fingers that strain helplessly at him.

He cannot answer her, though. Not this time. Though he does read the confessions on her frozen lips.

Because he saw her reach for him.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	3. Fallen

**Fallen**

- . - . - + - . - . -

She had fallen.

Her legs had given way, her body pitched forward, and she found out just how well gravity works. But her falling wasn't only a physical thing. Her heart, she thought, had fallen in and out of love, and it was just falling again.

But it wasn't something to be taken so lightly as to call it 'again'.

Because she had _fallen_.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	4. A Game

**A Game**

- . - . - + - . - . -

It was just a game.

One they would play back and forth. Break my heart, mend it, break it, mend it, and break it again. It was a cruel passtime they shared, but neither dared live without it.

He hoped that someday, they would land on _mend_ and end it all. But, nothing is certain with them.

After all, it's just a game.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	5. Complicated

**Complicated**

- . - . - + - . - . -

Everything was complicated.

His life, her life. Their life together. She was complicated, and thought that he was. Her heart, though; _that_ was the most complicated thing.

Just his luck, it was all for him.

Every complicated thing was troublesome.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	6. As They Danced

**As They Danced**

- . - . - + - . - . -

It was almost like a dance.

As she breaks, so does his resolve. As her knees buckle, his help him race forward to catch her as she falls. She is so fragile, he realizes. Her smile is so fleeting. Her face relaxes, and he panics. Her fingers brush the strayed bangs that came loose behind his ear, her fingers moving with grace not soon to be outmatched.

The dramatic sweep of her hair is stuck to her shoulders and back, and he brings her closer to him. It is an agonizing, much-needed two-step.

It was their dance

- . - . - + - . - . -


	7. For Him

**For Him**

- . - . - + - . - . -

She wasn't for him.

Even if her hand fit perfectly in his. Even if her body, even in a bruised and battered form, stuck to his with ease. Even if when their lips melded, and the fire and lightning and static just felt _right_.

Even though she was stiched, imprinted and permanent, in his heart.

She... wasn't for him?

- . - . - + - . - . -


	8. Changing Rhythm

**Changing Rhythm**

- . - . - + - . - . -

Their rhythm was a changing pattern.

Yesterday, she dodged him, and he dodged her. They feared the conflict to come. Tomorrow, she will do something rash and he will do whatever is expected. Next week, their hearts will clash a dozen times, and eventually they will settle something.

Today, he holds her close, and she lets him. Holds him tighter.

Their rhythm, an ever-changing pattern.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	9. Heartless Beating

**Heartless Beating**

- . - . - + - . - . -

His heart beats faster and hers is numb.

She has no heart, and no love left to give. Her eyes are a blank canvas- a portrait of nothing. Her spirit has withered away. Nothing more is there for her to say. She knows he is there. She feels his warmth, and she clings. Her _heart_ clings.

But there is no heart. What goes on beating inside her chest is nothing more than a vent. _In goes the blood, let it slip out. Keep the girl alive. Yes, turn black, shrivel, erode. But keep her living to make sure she knows just how it feels. Show her what's for real. _

His heart beats faster and hers slowly stirs.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	10. Troublesome

**Troublesome**

- . - . - + - . - . -

She is troublesome.

He never fails to let her know this. Not a day goes by that he doesn't take the time to remind her of her status. Sometimes there is a reason. Sometimes it just pops off his lips. Sometimes it is said to fill the silence that kills them slowly.

She is well aware of the fact when she slowly blinks back to consciousness. He is the first thing she sees. He is the first thing she hears. He is the first to speak.

She is so very troublesome.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	11. She Cries

**She Cries**

**- . - . - + - . - . -**

She cries on him.

Her hands find his collar, and she shakes him roughly for calling her 'troublesome', and chokes on her breath. She asks why he would save her like that, and her voice is thick with emotion. He scratches the back of his head and glances to the left, stating the obvious; she is a teammate.

And a friend.

And how could he just leave her like that?

Tears well up in her cerulean eyes, and she cries on him.

**- . - . - + - . - . -**


	12. To Need

**To Need**

- . - . - + - . - . -

He needed her.

He needed her touch on his skin because he wasn't complete without it. He needed her voice in his ear, even if it was only to give him an insult, because each of her words hid the undertone of insincerity; she could not say all that she wanted to say. He needed her eyes to finally smile again, because for as long as he could remember, that was the only way her could tell that she was truly happy.

And he might have been the only one that could tell.

He needed her, and in the same twisted way, she needed him.

- . - . - + - . - . -


	13. In the End

**In the End**

In the end, she thought back and found herself unable to see a time when she didn't glance at him if they were together. She couldn't see herself dancing, laughing, living, _breathing_ without him. The thought process gave her the feeling of 'what the world says doesn't matter' and 'to Hell with rationality' because, in the end, they _needed_ each other.

They were there to give each other hope. They were there to balance the other out. They were there for each other in support, in life and _(dare they say it?)_ love.

In the end they found their beginning.

- . - . - + - . - . -

_(... should I continue? Or... is this the end? It feels like the end to me...)_


End file.
